This invention relates to convenience lights and more specifically to lighting devices carried by a hat for hands-free operation.
In many instances of day-to-day living it is desirable to have a hands-free lighting device available for supplying and directing light onto a work area, play area, etc. One very popular piece of apparel for carrying such a lighting device is a hat. By placing a light source in a hat, the light is always direct approximately in the direction that the user is looking.
Early miners wore gas lights in their hats to provide light during mining operations. These devices were inconvenient and dangerous but essentially the only thing available at the time. Late hat lights have been developed that are electrical and operate from batteries. These lights are more convenient but in many instances are so large that they tend to obstruct or hamper movement. Some attempts have been made to place the lights inside the hats but these devices are generally uncomfortable and have a tendency to move around and direct the light in the wrong direction.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lighting device for hats and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved lighting device for hats and the like that provides substantially brighter light.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved lighting device for hats and the like that fits more comfortably in a hat and remains directed in a desired direction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved lighting device for hats and the like that is lighter and more convenient to wear and operate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lighting device for hats and the like that is simpler and less expensive to manufacture.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a new and improved hat light including an elongated body with stabilizers extending laterally outwardly to substantially reduce rotary movement. The stabilizers may be, for example, integral ears positioned to lie against the head of a wearer. The body is positioned within the hat with one end adjacent a hole through the hat. A hat engaging member is constructed to extend through the hole in the hat and engage the elongated body so as to fixedly grip the front portion of the hat to hold the elongated body member oriented in an upward and backward direction within the hat. A light emitting diode (LED) is mounted in the elongated body and positioned to direct light in a forward direction from the front portion of the hat. Generally, a lens is associated with the LED to focus the light in the desired direction.